


Mornings with Phil

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Just a lazy morning in the Howell-Lester Household.





	Mornings with Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the Phandom Little Pop 2018, but that flopped after I had written this. I just remembered I had it, so I edited it and here it is!

Dan woke slowly, eyes registering the light streaming in through the window. He groaned internally; he really just wanted to sleep. He refused to open his eyes and instead burrowed deeper into the bed covers and the warm body he was almost entirely on top of.    
  
His body pillow moved under him, laughing quietly.    
  
“Shhhhh, I’m sleeping,” Dan whispered.    
  
The pillow wrapped itself around Dan and put a hand in his curly hair, gently petting his head. “I could tell from how you tried to put your face through my chest.”   
  
Dan hummed and nuzzled his face against the soft fabric. “Pillows aren’t supposed to talk.”   
  
“I’m not a pillow, though. If anything, I’m a Phillow.”   
  
Dan groaned at the pun, opening his eyes to send a death glare up at his boyfriend. “You’re killing the illusion, Phil.”   
  
Phil giggled and kissed Dan’s forehead. “We do have to get up eventually, you know.”   
  
“Noooooooo,” Dan whined, burying his face in Phil’s chest again. “I’m comfy and warm, don’t take this away from me.”   
  
Phil’s stomach rumbled. “Dan, I need food.”   
  
“Shhhhh, no you don’t. Your stomach is lying to you. You don’t even have a stomach because you’re a pillow.”   
  
Phil began pulling Dan’s arms away from his torso, but Dan immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala. “Don’t leave me!”   
  
Sighing, Phil gave up and wrapped his arms back around Dan’s body again. “Fine, you needy child.”   
  
Dan smiled sleepily into Phil’s shirt. “It’s strange, my pillow seems to be talking. I must be going mad.”   
  
Phil rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything more. Dan relaxed a bit into their cuddle, no longer clinging tightly to Phil with every limb but instead tangling their long legs together.    
  
All was quiet as Dan slowly slipped back into the arms of sleep. He looked forward to getting back to his dream, which he thought vaguely had something to do with Phil and dogs. Just as he felt the soft fur, however, he was startled awake by a rumbling noise.    
  
Moodily, Dan opened his eyes and glared up at Phil’s face again.    
  
“I told you I was hungry,” Phil said plainly.    
  
“Tell your stomach to fuck off, I’m sleeping.”   
  
“Or maybe you could let me up so I can get us some food?”   
  
Dan perked up a bit at that. “Us? Does that mean I’ll get something out of it if I let you go?”   
  
“It does. I’ll bring you coffee and pancakes, so long as you let me up.”   
  
Dan paused, pretending to think. “Throw in a few kisses and I think we have a deal.”   
  
Phil grinned. “Absolutely.”   
  
Dan allowed Phil to gently push him off his body, but grabbed Phil’s wrist before he could leave the room. When Phil turned around, he saw Dan puckering up, eyes closed. Dan tugged the wrist impatiently and Phil rolled his eyes again before leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Dan’s lips.   
  
“Satisfied?”   
  
Dan nodded, eyes still closed, cheeky smile growing on his face. “Hurry back,” he whispered.   
  
“Of course.”    
  
With one more kiss, Dan released Phil’s wrist. He heard Phil walk out to make their breakfast and sighed contentedly. Mornings with Phil really were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
